


Good Dom Bad Dom

by Anonymous



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bottom Ryan Bergara, Crying, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub Ryan Bergara, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The phrase had come around a few months into their playing because Shane and Steven had become alarmed at how rapidly Ryan was able to slip into subspace, sometimes even going totally non-verbal, so they wanted a way for Ryan to always warn them, always tell them when he was feeling on the brink.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants some porrnn?
> 
> Taken from a prompt on Tumblr

After doing a special office tour for Watcher Weekly, Ryan wanders into the room contentedly, padding over to the bed and laying down, letting himself relax into the sofa despite their camera still following him in, giving them a slight wave before closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

He waits in peaceful silence as he hears the others coming up - TJ, first, who pads around outside before going into the neighbor room, then Brittney, who follows suit. Finally, it’s Shane’s turn, and Ryan can hear him messing around outside, giving Mark a bit of a show to edit later, before he bursts into the room he’s in, scuttling over to the bed, unsurprised to see Ryan there, and practically tosses himself over the younger, leaning over his legs with a wide grin.

Ryan gives him a small smile back. Steven arrives next, acting it up a bit for the cameras, groaning at the sight of the other guys on the bed, but when the crew leaves, he sits down comfortably.

“One bed, hm?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Seems so.” Shane’s eyes twinkle, and he blows a kiss in Ryan’s direction, who rolls his eyes. “So, how long do you think it’ll take you to get down this time?”

“Last time it was almost half an hour. You were feeling especially bratty that day, mhm?” Steven taunts, eyes meeting Ryan’s, who goes red at his words

“Let’s not do this now, the crew is still around.”

“Not doing anything, baby girl,” Shane responds with a nonchalant shrug, crawling across the bed to be closer to Ryan, leaning over to rest a hand on his crotch with no warning whatsoever. He begins to palm him teasingly through his trousers, and Ryan groans, unable to resist buckling up into his hand, feeling himself get hard at the skilled touch of Shane’s slender fingers.

“Alright, boys!” Katie calls, and Ryan gives Shane such a dirty look that if looks could kill, he’d be on the floor in a little pile. Shane just sniggers and hops off the bed, leaving Ryan to cover up his rapidly-growing hard-on.

“Can you get me a moment, Steven, please?”

“Mm, think we need to go now,” Steven replies, grabbing Ryan’s hands in his and tugging him off the bed, ushering the smaller in front of him as they walk out.

“What are we doing now?”

“Katie wanted to redo one of the scenes again” Steven shrugs, still pushing Ryan in front of him as they walk down the stairs, chuckling at how his little Shane can’t quite walk normally, and how he bunches himself up on the sofa.

Steven makes eye contact with Shane and just gives him a knowing grin. Later.


	2. The Match

“Oh, Ryan!” Shane sings as he opens the door, throwing it open dramatically and bounding onto the bed. Ryan gives him a look of clear distaste, shaking his head slightly. Sometimes he can hardly believe this man is the same one that can get him to his knees in seconds, that’s so fucking harsh and rough during sex.

Steven comes in too, a little more composed and calmly, not before locking the door behind him.

“Wanna play?” Shane drawls, sitting at the foot of the bed, glancing up at him, whilst Steven gently takes his book from his hands, placing it down on the bedside table. Ryan whines in protest, reaching over to take the book back.

“But I'm busy right now. Clearly.” He says in a semi-teasing tone, trying to ignore Shane as he gets up to kneel in front of him, running his hands down his thighs slowly, fingers digging into him through his tight jeans.

“Are you now?” Steven questions, leaning down to place two fingers delicately beneath Ryan’s chin, who already looks a little helpless, having lost his book, and with Shane’s hands running over his thighs freely. He turns his head, pleased when Ryan doesn’t resist and instead looks up at Steven.

“Yes.” Ryan seems to snap out of his brief trance and pulls his head away from Steven before leaning back over to grab his book. “Anyway, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Mhm?” Shane’s hands are still on his thighs, trailing up and down, now getting dangerously close to his hips and crotch. Ryan tries not to be distracted, tries not to instantly submit because the feeling is so good even though his jeans, but he can’t let them win, not this easily. “Do we, babe?”

“Yes, Shane,” Ryan replies in the firmest tone he can muster.

“But that doesn’t mean anything. Doesn’t mean you don’t want to play.”

It doesn’t take long for them to break him down, just a few minutes of low voices and gentle touches and Ryan is leaning forwards into their touch, and then the words leave his lips. “Please take care of me.” He mumbles before letting himself go.

“Such a good girl.” Steven praises instantly. “So good for us. You trust us so much, don’t you, Ryan?”

The phrase had come around a few months into their playing because Shane and Steven had become alarmed at how rapidly Ryan was able to slip into subspace, sometimes even going totally non-verbal, so they wanted a way for Ryan to always warn them, always tell them when he was feeling on the brink.

“Please take care of me” was perfect. It said everything Ryan wanted to say, allowing him to put himself in their hands happily. Shane and Steven pamper and pet him for a few seconds, cushioning the fall into headspace with kind words and soft touches until Ryan is more settled, eyes wide and mumbling softly "Thank you, sir"s whenever one of them would stroke his cheek or hair.

“So good, but I owe you a punishment, don't I, puppy?” Shane questions.

“Yes, sir,” Ryan mumbles, sitting upon his heels at the mention of punishment. Shane nods, stroking Ryan's hair for a few seconds, before fisting his hand in it, tugging his head back, forcing Ryan to stare up at him.

Ryan’s eyes flutter shut at the sudden sensation and when he opens them again he’s staring up at Shane, into his pretty brown eyes which are harsh at the moment, lips pursed in a thin line as he stares down at him demandingly.

“Word.” He orders.

“Chocolate.” Ryan breathes out.

Shane nods, letting go of Ryan’s hair and shoving his head forwards roughly, almost pushing him over, but Ryan drags himself back up, eyes trailing over to Steven instead. “Hips up, baby.” He tells him sternly, and Ryan quickly sits back on his heels so that Steven can take off the very belt he’s wearing, folding it over once before handing it to Shane.

Shane always does the spanking. Steven doesn’t trust himself not to hurt Ryan seriously, so he’ll only ever spank him by hand, and even then he feels uncertain. Shane seems to know Ryan better, have a connection that Steven perhaps lacks with the little guy, even though the three of them are fully invested.

“Good. You going to behave for us, baby?” Steven asks as he perches on the edge of the bed, leaning forward, slipping his hands under Ryan’s t-shirt, nails dragging over his skin before grabbing the edge of his top, and tugging it upwards. Ryan lifts his hands up quickly and obediently, and Steven hums in approval as he takes Ryan’s shirt off, watching Shane’s hands move up to the waistband of his jeans, popping the button first, undoing the zipper tantalizingly slowly.

“Yes!” Ryan exclaims almost excitedly, shimmying out of his jeans as Shane tugs them down lightly, leaving him in just his thin black boxers.

“Such a pretty little puppy.” He murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Ryan’s neck, which sends shivers down the submissive’s spine. “So pretty. Look at you, huh?” His hands trail down Ryan’s back, gently. “How many, little guy?”

“However many you think.”

“Good answer, but I asked you.”

Ryan hesitates, a little too out of it to think properly. He wants the pain, he craves it, but a little nagging part of him says he shouldn’t be too sore whilst they’re here. “Twenty, sir?” He offers after a little while.

“Sounds good to me, puppy. What do you think, Steven?”

“Twenty seems fair,” Steven responds, moving his hands up to Ryan’s shoulders, gripping them tightly, steadying as he got onto all fours without even having to be asked, preparing himself for the belting.

The first hit is over his boxers and comes unexpectedly, but it sends a tingle of pain shooting down Ryan’s spine, and he can’t hold back a cry of pain and surprise.

“You just couldn’t stop yourself, could you?” Shane snarls down at him, and the belt comes down again rapidly. Ryan drops his head, partly because he is truly sorry, partly because he’s always embarrassed, the pain a little more than he expects, more than he wants, but this isn’t about him wanting because it’s a punishment.

“Of course he couldn’t.” Steven sighs, leaning down to stare into Ryan’s eyes, and there’s a strong look of disapproval and disappointment that makes Ryan want to burst into tears. “Should’ve known how much he likes being a brat in basketball”

Shane sighs too, a loud, drawn-out sound that comes after three more hits of the belt. “I’m disappointed in you.”

And that’s what makes him break. It’s not the spanking, the pain, the humiliation of his little cock getting hard whilst he’s being punished, but it’s the genuine disappointment in Shane’s tone, the disapproving look Steven gives him, that sends him over the edge, and all of a sudden he’s sobbing intensely, practically crying his heart out.

“Yellow.” He blurts out without thinking. “Yellow!”

He instantly feels Shane’s hands sliding up his hips. “Baby.” Steven mumbles, crouching down in front of him. “Baby, look at me. You’re okay. We’ve got you.”

“M'kay,” Ryan mumbles as Steven wipes his eyes gently. “Don’t want to disappoint. I can take the spanking, but not-”

“Okay, okay, puppy, I’m sorry for saying that,” Shane says soothingly, his tone drastically different from just seconds ago. “You’re doing so well, baby girl, doing so good for us.” He leans down to press a feathery kiss to the back of Ryan’s neck. “You’re not a disappointment, Ryan, you’re our pretty little baby who we love and cherish very much, and we feel fortunate every day to be able to spend this time with you,” Shane tells him. “Do you want to stop?”

“No - need the punishment.” Ryan mumbles. “Just don’t…”

“It’s okay. Won’t say that again.” Shane tells him. “Well done for using your colors, baby. You’ll get a reward for that later. I’m very proud of you.” He strokes his hair for a few more seconds before standing up. “We should stop.” Shane mouths to Steven as he glances down at the sorry state Ryan is in.

“He’s just going to feel worse if you don’t finish it,” Steven tells him, and Shane nods, before continuing, landing six more harsh hits of the belt across Ryan’s reddened cheeks, dropping the belt once he’s done, fingers tracing the slightly raised welts over the pale skin of his ass admiringly. He created this, this fucking work of art. Gripped by a spurt of sadism, he grabs Ryan’s ass, kneading the sensitive flesh in his hands which makes the submissive cry out in surprise and pain, a little strangled noise.

“You took that like a good girl, puppy, well done.” Shane’s praise is music to Ryan’s ears, he could listen to it and bask in it for days. “So good. Do you want a little reward?”

“Want-” Ryan trails off, staring straight ahead of him, eyes falling on Steven’s crotch. He lifts a hand, clawing at Steven’s thigh slightly, hooking a finger around one of his belt loops to draw him closer. “Want you in my mouth, please.”

“I think he deserves that, what do you think?”

“He took his punishment very well,” Steven chuckles as he sees the glee on Ryan’s face. “So desperate for something in his mouth” Now this is territory Ryan is more comfortable with. Humiliation, of any sort, is one of his major kinks, and between the two doms, they always manage to sneak in some moment of harsh humiliation and praise.

Steven unbuttons his trousers.

“Hands off.” He snaps at Ryan, who is trying to palm his crotch, but he can’t deny his submissive’s large hands felt good on his crotch, and he can’t wait for his mouth, because if Ryan can do one thing it gives mind-blowing blowjobs. Perhaps it was all the time he’d spent cock-warming for them in the office, tucked under their desks, holding their dicks for hours on end without complaint.

Ryan obeys, and he’s rewarded with Steven pulling his cock out a few seconds later, and the two doms are catch how Ryan licks his lips, practically drooling at the sight in front of him. “You want it so bad, don’t you?” Shane teases, fingers digging into his sides. “You want it so bad, you little cockslut, you just want Steven to fuck your mouth until your throat is raw, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes sir.” Ryan mumbles. “Want to help sir feel good, please.”

“You ask so nicely,” Steven says, stroking himself thoughtfully for a few seconds, grabbing the base of his hardening dick and leaning closer to Ryan, trailing the tip, slicked with pre-cum, over his cheek, over his chin, just avoiding his lips. Ryan remains totally still, almost in a trance just from Steven’s cock over his face.

Finally, he receives his reward, and he feels the tip pressing against his lips. Ryan’s eyes dart up to Stevens, seeking permission, and a firm nod is all he needs to lose himself, lips eagerly wrapping around Steven’s length as he takes a few inches in, not wanting his sirs to think him greedy, to think he’s not savoring his treat.

Ryan knows he’s getting incredibly turned on by this, everything, the spanking, the humiliation, the praise, the cock in his mouth all travel directly to his own dick, which has swollen up and is now pressed against his stomach.

“Look at you, your pathetic little cock all hard just from sucking Steven, huh?” Shane snaps at him, reaching down to wrap a hand around Ryan’s member, squeezing tightly which earns him a loud moan from the little guy. He begins to stroke it as he continues to speak. “Such a slut”

“Yes, yes, sir.” Ryan whimpers. “Please, please don’t stop, sir, please.” He whines insistently.

“I don’t know if this is even worth playing with.” Shane hisses, running a thumb over Ryan’s head, getting a small sob from Ryan, who leans back towards Steven needily, wanting to take him in. “What do you think, Steven?”

“I don’t know, Shane, I don’t know,” Steven replies, staring down at Ryan in a way that makes him feel tiny and incredibly insignificant. Then he's leaning down to his height, large hands resting on Ryan's bare thighs. “What do you think, baby? Do you think you can be good for us?”

“Please,” Ryan whines out. “Please-” His voice becomes more high pitched as Shane squeezes his cock harshly before letting go.

“Useless.” He mutters. “Steven, get me a ring” He glares at Ryan and the submissive can hardly hold back his tears, sobbing shamelessly as he feels Shane slip the cock ring onto his erection. Ryan's not that small - fair to say he's smaller than the younger guys, but perhaps just on the smaller side of average. “What's your color, baby?” Shane asks, his tone different as he leans down to peer at Ryan.

“Green, green,” Ryan says before choked sobs.

“Okay, but I'm going to need you to calm down now,” Shane tells him, and Ryan nods frantically as Steven passes him a tissue, Shane stroking his shoulder gently, fingers still wrapped around his dick.

“M'calm, sorry, sir,” Ryan speaks up after a few seconds of the gentle pampering, enough for him to recover his breath and his composure a little.

“Good girl.” Steven praises gently. Fuck, he always knows exactly what Ryan needs, and that little bit of praise just then is enough to reassure him to continue with the harsh treatment. His eyes meet Shane's for a second, and he can see the love and care in them, and they share a look that makes Steven want to take a step back, back out of the entire scene, because this is about them, but then Ryan is leaning forward, pressing his nose into Steven's semi tucked into his boxers, and he groans, fingers threading into Ryan's hair, pulling him closer, forcing the smaller to shove his entire face into Steven's crotch.

“Please, sir, wanna help you.” Ryan whines.

“Hm, can you beg for me first honey?”

“Please, sir, please, I just want to feel you in my mouth, make you feel good.” He whimpers. “Want you to fuck my mouth, sir.”

“How does that sound, Shane?”

“Let’s hear a little more,” Shane replied, hands trailing over Ryan's ass as he sits down behind him, and he feels the elder shift in pain as he pressed his thumb into one of the welts left behind by the belt. “You got more in you, slut?”

“You can do better Ryan if you want this.” Steven has pulled his boxers down and is slowly stroking himself, cock tantalizingly close to Ryan's face, just out of his reach.

“Look at you, fucking look at you.” Shane spits, and Ryan is so gone, he’s so fucking gone already, mind unable to focus on anything except Steven’s dick that he takes into his mouth and taking him deeper and deeper and Shane curling his fingers a little just so he feels a tiny brush against his prostate.

Ryan bucks up into the touch, but Shane rapidly removes his touch, pulling it away quickly, and Ryan whimpers, a perfect sound of submission as his throat tightens around Steven, throwing his head back at the feeling of Ryan trying so fucking hard.

Just seeing him - his pretty eyes, blown out with pleasure and teary, glistening in the soft light of the room, tears threatening to spill. They’d been insanely worried the first time this happened, the first time Ryan cried whilst they were in the middle of it until he reassured them - both at the moment and afterward, once recovered - that he was perfectly fine, that he’d enjoyed it and that it was simply part of it.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this, aren’t you?” Steven snarls down at him. “So perfect Ryan”

Ryan nods desperately, and Steven can feel him swallow around him, and fuck it’s so tight and so deliciously fucking perfect, he can’t resist grabbing Ryan’s head and thrusting down further, until Ryan’s nose is pressed into his navel and he can feel him choking, throat contracting madly around him as he struggles to breathe.

He lifts his hand, ready to tap Steven’s thigh because he simply can’t breathe, but the dom is one step ahead of him and before Ryan’s hand even reaches his thigh he’s pulled out, all the way out, Ryan chasing him to keep just the tip in his mouth as he regains his breath, giving it gentle puppy licks, licking off all the dribbling pre-cum.

“Your throat feels so good”

“Wanna take you again, sir.” Ryan murmurs, mouthing the words sloppily against Steven’s dick, which sends shivers down the top’s spine. He glances over at Shane, who nods slightly. Ryan leans in, hollowing his cheeks as he easily takes the first few inches.

Ryan continues to suck Steven happily, the younger letting him deepthroat him once more, Steven becoming more vocal as he himself approaches orgasm, feeling his thighs shaking as Ryan sucks eagerly at his cock, throat tightening around him as the tip slips further into his mouth again.

Steven’s eyes meet Shane’s, and they smile at each other, then Shane is leaning over, over Ryan, and he smashes his lips against Steven’s, muffling some of the loud, guttural moans the youngest is letting out.

“Such a good little toy.” Shane mumbles. “Doing such a good job with your sir, aren’t you?”

Ryan nods as best as he can, and Steven throws his head back as the tip of his cock grazes the roof of Ryan’s mouth, feeling almost oversensitive. He’s right on the edge, right there.

“As much as I'd like to make you take it, you need your voice tomorrow” Steven sighs, pulling out abruptly, the slight scrape of Ryan's teeth against his head enough to send him over the edge, and he's cumming, all over Ryan's face and chin, the submissive quickly closing his eyes to avoid getting any there, and opening his mouth in the way that he knows will make Steven pleased.

The oldest let out a sound of satisfaction, before shoving his dick roughly back into Ryan's waiting mouth.

“Can you clean me up pup?” He said, and Shane chooses that moment to shove two fingers back inside of Ryan. Ryan keens into the touch, thrusting his hips back whilst he tries to focus on not biting Steven, licking carefully around the tip as he cleans his cum off.

Steven is panting slightly when he pulls out, and he tugs on his boxers again, watching how Ryan squirms under Shane's expert touch, knowing the dancer will be purposely avoiding Ryan's prostate, fingers just dancing over it teasingly from time to time, and tears are pooling in Ryan's eyes with just a few seconds of the torture.

“Shane.” He whines.

Shane doesn’t even hesitate before slapping his marked ass harshly. “What was that?”

“Sir, sir!” Ryan cries out.

“Stop whining like a pathetic little baby and speak up if you want something.”

“Please, please sir, I need your cock, need it in me.”

“I don’t know, puppy, have you been a good girl?”

“Yes!” Ryan exclaims, pushing himself up onto his hands, finding a balance before reaching back, trying to grab Shane’s wrist, but Steven’s hands find him faster than he can find Shane’s, and he’s pinning them down in front of him.

“That’s not what good boys do, is it, pet?” He asks in a deep growl, and Ryan whines in response. “Look at you, so desperate, presenting yourself so nicely for me.” Shane reaches around, underneath him, grabbing his cock which is hard and pressed against his stomach, the ring now making it throb painfully. “Makes me want to take you right here, slut.”

“Yes, yes, daddy please!” Ryan exclaims, jumping at the opportunity, whimpering at the feeling of Shane’s hands running over his sore ass.

“Present yourself for me, head on the pillow, and maybe I’ll think about fucking your tight little hole, using you like a little toy,” Shane tells him, and Ryan is already crawling before he’s finished speaking, thrusting his face into the pillow, kneeling so that his shoulders and faced are pressed into the bed, not even caring that he can hardly breathe or move in this position, even less so when Steven grabs his arms, forcing them behind his back, and it’s seconds before he feels the familiar click of leather padded handcuffs wrapping around his wrists.

He feels so vulnerable, so exposed, and he looks so fucking gorgeous, Shane thinks as he looks down at him, hands cuffed behind his back.

“Cute.” He comments dryly, leaning down to press a kiss to the base of his spine, a soft, lingering one, and Ryan can feel the love and affection in it, and this is what keeps him going - that no matter what is said or done to him he knows he always has them with him, he knows that they’re not going to leave him or stop loving him.

He wiggles his fingers, not even totally aware of why he’s doing it or what he intends to gain from it, but simply eager for Shane to touch him.

A few seconds later, he feels the tip of Shane’s cock at his stretched out entrance, pushing slightly before pulling away, and he turns his head slightly, just enough to see that Steven and Shane are kissing over him, Steven pumping Shane slowly, the elder of the two moaning into the kiss.

Ryan whines loudly, whines at the lack of attention, and because he doesn’t want Shane to get off in any other way than inside him, using him. “Daddy!”

“Getting impatient, pet?”

“No! But want you now.” He grumbles in a high-pitched, demanding tone.

“Mm, mm, I guess we shouldn’t keep our little one waiting, then, huh?” Shane is clearly talking to Steven, but Ryan can’t resist lifting his hips a little, shaking his ass in the hopes that it’ll get him what he wants faster. He feels Shane’s hand on his right cheek, and stops instantly, feels his fingers tracing lightly over the welts on his ass, and he whines, needily this time, and Shane knows that his boy can’t take much more.

He lets Steven, who’s still affectionately stroking him slowly, guide him to Ryan’s entrance, pressing the tip in before pushing in, not too fast, consciously aware that Ryan needs to be able to walk tomorrow, even though his subconscious wants nothing more than to fuck Ryan into oblivion, rocking his body until the sub can’t even think.

Ryan lets out a sigh that sounds more like a whimper, but there’s relief in the sound - not that it’s doing anything for his aching cock, which is pressed between his stomach and the sheets, painfully hard and restrained by the ring.

The feeling of Shane fucking him is totally all-consuming, taking over every single one of his thoughts and feelings until he can only feel Shane’s hands tightly gripping his hips, his lips on the back of his neck, and his cock brushing his prostate with every skillful stroke.

Shane knows exactly how to fuck Ryan. It’s not particularly rough, not particularly soft either, the ring around his dick and the handcuffs just enough to make it kinky enough to satisfy their sadomasochistic desires, the soft kisses and slow pace enough to show that there is love here, that it’s not mindless fucking, and that Shane takes as much pride in getting to fuck Ryan as Ryan takes in getting fucked by him.

And, of course, his hips, his perfectly balanced thrusts every time, every single stroke perfect. Neither of them speaks for a few minutes, and Steven watches in silence, sitting beside Ryan and just stroking his hair gently, whispering how much of a good boy he’s being.

Ryan breaks the lull of the room with a cry out the pleasure that had been building in him for minutes already, his mind swirling as he tries to keep himself together but he just can’t anymore.

Steven undoes the handcuffs, leaving Ryan a little surprised because he knows how much Shane loves fucking him when he’s so helpless underneath him, but he pushes himself up onto all fours, arms weak from the pleasure, but determined to support himself.

“Such a good girl.” Steven purrs, slipping two fingers under Ryan’s chin and pulling his head towards him, pulling him into a passionate kiss that Ryan reciprocates without hesitation. “Always so obedient and pliant for us.” He comments, forcing Ryan’s head up slightly more, hand fisting his hair and tugging it to the side so he can kiss his neck, forcing his head around. But Ryan doesn’t care - he loves the feeling of being manhandled, being used.

“Fuck, I’m close, baby, you’re so fucking tight and good for me.” Shane groans from above him, and the next thrust is even harder, and Ryan sees stars as Shane slams into his prostate, giving him exactly what he needs, exactly how he needs it. “Fuck! So tight. Such a tight little slut.”

“You promise you gonna stop being bratty?” Steven demands, and Ryan is nodding, not even noticing tears are dripping from his eyes.

Shane is panting above him, thrusts a little more uneven as he cums inside him, the feeling of Ryan tightening around him simply unbearable, and he continues to fuck into him, ignoring his own feeling of sensitivity.

“Sir.” Ryan whimpers. “Daddy- ah. Steven!” He exclaims as Steven’s hand wraps around his cock again, rubbing it teasingly. “Please, please, need to cum!”

“Have you been good enough for us, baby?” Steven questions, hand moving faster over his cock, teasing him, torturing him, and Ryan feels more tears slip down his cheeks at the extreme oversensitivity.

“Yes!” He cries out. “Yes, sir, yes, so good, please!”

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Shane mumbles as his fingers deftly pull off the cock ring, and with one more thrust into his prostate Ryan is cumming, so hard his vision totally blacks out for a few seconds and he can hear himself screaming before Shane leans down to kiss him, muffling his cries, lips moving roughly against his. The kiss is rough but caring, teeth, and tongues clashing messily but Ryan doesn’t care because he lives for kisses like these.

Shane sits back slightly, making to pull out, but the very thought makes Ryan want to cry.

“No! Wait-” He exclaims, and Shane stills quickly, leaning down to nuzzle his head into Ryan’s sweaty chest, before resting it on his shoulder. He can feel himself getting soft inside of Ryan slowly, but he knows he can’t pull out yet. Ryan is comforted by the sensation of keeping Shane inside him, and right now all he needs is comfort.

Steven comes over to sit beside him, hands moving up to Ryan’s hair which he strokes gently, brushing it out of his sweat-slicked forehead, running his fingers through it slowly. “Well done, honey.” He soothes. “You did so well for us.”

Ryan smiles faintly. The comedown is always one of the best parts, the love and affection the other two show him is so much it’s almost overwhelming, and he feels so small, so loved and so taken care of.


	3. Aftercare

Steven gives Shane a little thumbs up a while later, he slowly pulls out, Ryan cringing at the feeling of cum running down his thighs, sliding out of him. “Plug, please,” Steven said, but Shane is ahead of him, and Ryan feels the smooth tapered point of his favorite plug pushing at his hole a second later, slipping comfortably in.

Steven gets up first, reaching for the tissues and wet wipes he’d set aside earlier, leaning over Ryan and wiping his ass and thighs gently, making sure he’s cleaned, before wiping his stomach and chest lovingly. He keens at the cold sensation, but he’s relaxed under Steven’s touch, Shane’s arm around his shoulders still comforting him.

“So pretty,” Shane mumbles, pressing soft kisses to Ryan’s cheek, chin, nose, temple, forehead, all over his face, not stopping. “So good, just for us.”

Steven fetches him a t-shirt. “Mouth, baby.” He orders and Ryan opens his mouth quickly, smiling faintly as Steven places a mint on his tongue, sucking happily on it as he cuddles into Shane’s arms. “Good girl.” Steven ruffles his hair before the two help him sit up, just enough for Steven to slip one of Shane’s ridiculously oversized t-shirts over his head, Ryan relishing the scent and softness of the t-shirt whilst Shane just smiles on proudly, feeling just as worn out as Ryan himself. “On your stomach, Ry”

Ryan rolls over, the side still pressed against Shane, and Steven uncaps the little pot of soothing cream, spreading a little over Ryan’s ass so that the bruising won’t be too bad, gently rubbing it in over the already developing bruises and red welts. Ryan lets out a soft, deep moan at the feeling of relief, and it’s so cute it has Shane leaning down to press a loving kiss to his hair.

“Thanks, Steven,” Shane tells him, and Steven nods slightly, before leaving the room quietly, sneaking off to wash his hands. Shane hears the sound of voices outside, and he’s aware that the others must have heard, but it’s not as though the vocal line wouldn’t have had some fun themselves.

Steven returns a few moments letter, and he finally lets himself collapse beside the other two, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Ryan’s cheek, hand moving back up to his hair. “Well done, baby.” He murmurs.

“Steven Steven,” Ryan mumbles softly in response. “Steven.”

“We’re here, Ryan, we’re here,” Steven tells him softly, stroking his opposite cheek, arm slipping over his stomach. “S’okay. You did so well, Ry”

Ryan feels a smile forming at the praise, and fuck he just wants to stay here.

“Such a good puppy. So good.” Shane praises him, and they stay like that, kissing him and whispering soft nothings until the three of them fall asleep, knowing tomorrow will be just as hard.


End file.
